1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the packaging of golf balls, and more particularly to a multi-module golf balls sleeve for packaging a set of golf balls to create separable modules each housing an individual ball which may be pushed out of the module.
2. Status of Prior Art
The game of golf involves hitting a small hard ball whose outer white spherical casing has an array of dimples formed therein. The ball is hit with specially made clubs or irons over an outdoor course, called links. The full complement of clubs is normally stored in a golf bag carried by the player or his caddy, the bag being provided with a pocket to store a supply of golf balls.
Golf balls are usually packed in a box containing a set of three or more balls. Each time a player wishes to obtain a ball, he must open the box to remove a ball therefrom and then close the box. And if the player wishes to load his golf bag with golf balls, he must first remove the balls from the box and insert them in the pocket of the bag.
If the golf bag is heavily used, its golf ball pocket may become dirty, and the balls stored therein may become soiled. Also, when the balls are so stored, they are not adequately protected, and their surfaces may become abraded or scratched.
A golf player who is serious about his game requires golf balls in pristine condition. He also requires a quick access to the balls. These requirements are not met by existing golf ball boxes or packages.